Elizabeth Toomes (Earth-6531)
Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes was a student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology and one of Peter Parker's first loves. She is the daughter of Doris and Adrian Toomes, the latter the masked criminal known as the Vulture. Biography Early Life Liz Toomes was born in New York City, New York, to Adrian and Doris Toomes. In 2012, after the Battle of New York City, Liz drew the Justice League, giving it to her father. He liked it so much he brought it to his workplace at the Toomes Salvaging Company during the cleaning up of New York and showed it to his employee Phineas Mason. This led Mason to say she had a future as an artist, to which Toomes agreed with. Midtown School of Science and Technology Liz's excellent grades and aptitude for science made her win scholarship at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. Adrian, now secretly the criminal by the name of Vulture, helped his daughter financially by paying the private school every month. As the school's homecoming dance approached, Liz became one of the heads of the project's organization. She also started preparing for Midtown's ingress at the Decathlon at Washington, D.C., she was told by her classmate Peter Parker that he would not be able to join their team because he would be serving as an intern for Stark Industries, secretly a ruse to hide his vigilantism, to which she showed disappointment, but understanding. Justice League Challenge , and her other friends at the gym.]] The next day, while playing fuck, marry, kill, at the school's gym, Liz and her friends were deciding which Justice League members they would date, when she mentioned about Spider-Man and him stopping a robbery at the Queens Community Bank, where she said she was infatuated with him. Peter, who was nearby, heard this and became even more passionate towards Liz. Ned Leeds Peter's best, and only friend, quickly stated that Peter knew Spider-Man (after discovering earlier the previous day he was Spider-Man), so Liz could see Parker as popular. This caused Eugene "Flash" Thompson, the school's bully, to challenge Peter to attend Liz's party the same night, to which Peter and Need agreed with. Partying with Peter She proceeded to host a secret school party at her house while her parents weren't home, with all of her fellow students appearing. As per their challenge, Peter and Ned popped in, much to Liz' surprise, who was not counting with their appearance. She attempted to flirt with Peter, who did the same thing, but before they could do anything together, he needed to leave at the pretense of having to go to the bathroom, but in reality, to don the Spider-Man costume after two criminals, Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice, two weapon smugglers who worked for her father. Personality Abilities Category:Earth-6531 Category:Characters of Earth-6531 Category:Females of Earth-6531 Category:Humans of Earth-6531 Category:Americans of Earth-6531 Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students (Earth-6531) Category:Students of Earth-6531 Category:Toomes Family (Earth-6531) Category:Spider-Man's Love Interests (Earth-6531) Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Created by Draft227